MAKORRA: Take A Bow
by sasuke12234
Summary: Korra is shocked to see her boyfriend, and one out of her only two friends, kissing another girl. Now she refuses to hear him out, making Mako state that High School is the worst place ever.
1. Crash

**_Crash._**

That was the sound that the lunch tray, as the tanned girl dropped it, made.

It was bad enough that she was new at her school and not everyone's favorite person because of her personality, but now she was heart broken.

"Korra wait, I can explain!" Her boyfriend shouted as he stayed in the other woman's arms.

Her eyes went dead with shock and water started to form in the corners. Her balled up fist started to shake with anger. A tear escaped her eye and she instantly turned and ran away from the two seniors, her instinct of flight, instead of fight, taking over her.

"Korra!" He shouted as he tried to run after her. He felt a small hand wrap around his wrist.

"You're not going after her are you? I mean, I thought you liked me." The bright green eyed girl asked.

He pulled away in shock. "I never said that."

After stating what he wanted to be said, he ran off after his crying girlfriend.

Her tears were blurring her vision, making her bump into every single classmate that was in the hallway, but she didn't care. All she wanted to do was run and hide from everyone and everything. She then slammed into something hard and fell back.

"Hey watch it." A deep, yet smooth voice shouted.

She rubbed her eyes as she could barely make out that the person was turning around. "S-Sorry." She mumbled out through her sobs. She then felt her chin be pulled up.

"Well, I wonder who made a pretty face like yours so red?"

She could now make out whom she was talking to, a senior that his brother and himself have told her to stay away from, Tahno.

He curled his mouth up into a smirk-like smile. "Hey guys, you go eat lunch without me. I have a duty here to cheer up this poor thing."

"N-No thanks." She said as she shuttered away. She then stood up and began to walk away.

"Awe, come on. I'm really good at cheering up pretty girls like you." Tahno said as he grabbed her wrist.

"I said no!" She shouted and pulled back her arm. Tears started to run down her face and she instantly ran away to spirits know where.

_Everyone just needs to leave me alone!_

* * *

"You did what?" His green eyed brother screamed in his face, only to be shushed by the librarian who was in charge of their study hall period. He lowered his head and a worried frown appeared on his face as he watched the stuffy librarian walk away. "What is wrong with you Mako?" He said in a hushed tone.

"It's not my fault, Bolin. I didn't want to kiss Asami. She made me do it. All I thought we were doing was going to my locker so that she could borrow my chemistry notes." He then rubbed his face with his hand. "Gee, now I feel horrible for telling Korra to meet me a my locker after getting us lunch."

"Uh, yeah, you should." Bolin said with a nod. "I mean, it's bad enough that Korra got a bad rap here after getting in a fight her first day, but now it's going to go around that her **boyfriend**, you, is cheating on her."

"I'm not cheating on her!" He snapped. The librarian shushed him just like she did to his brother.

The two boys stayed quiet and went back to their studies for a few minutes till they saw the librarian go into her office.

"So, have you tried to explain everything to her?" Bolin asked as he looked out to the corners of his eyes.

"I couldn't find her at all at lunch. I checked everywhere; her locker, her next class, even the principal's office; but she was nowhere."

"What about the roof. Didn't she used to go there whenever she was upset about something her first couple of weeks here?" Bolin suggested.

He laid his head on his opened binder. "Yes, and I found a note saying, 'I'm never coming back here. So leave me alone.'" He then groaned into his papers. "She hates me now."

"It's ok bro. Just think it's your last year here. So, maybe if Korra never hears you out, you'll get to go meet some awesome college girls next year."

He angrily looked at his brother with a disappointing pout. He then stuffed his face back into his binder. "High School sucks, Bo."

* * *

Feedback is greatly loved.


	2. Ring

_**Ring.**_

The bell echoed through the hallway to tell the students to go to their last class of the day.

"So what are you going about you and Korra's situation?" His little brother asked him as he pushed the library glass door open.

"I don't know. I think I'm going to try to catch her on her way home. She has to listen to me then." He explained as he fixed his messenger bag strap.

"I guess that would work, but wouldn't she just try to run away?" His green eyed brother asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll chase her if she does." He said with a shrug.

* * *

He tried to listen to his Economics teacher lecture the class about today's lesson, but he couldn't keep his mind off of her shocked face. He soon found that his foot was feverishly bouncing on his toes, driving the person next to him crazy.

"Hey would you please stop?" The person said in a hushed tone after elbowing his arm.

He looked at him with confusion. "Oh, sorry." He then commanded his foot to stay still.

A small _bing_ like noise rang around the classroom, making his teacher go quiet.

"Attention students and faculty." It was his school's principal. "Please dismiss the juniors and seniors for an assembly in the theater. Again, please dismiss i_all_/i juniors and seniors to the theater for an assembly. And students please wait outside the theater for your friends so that we can get everyone in as quickly as possible. That is all."

There was then another _bing_ like ringing went through the room.

His teach then let out a sigh. "Ok, you all can go. Just make sure you finish reading that section in your books and finish that worksheet I passed out at the beginning of class." He said in a tired tone as he pushed up his square framed glasses.

He stood up from his seat, just like everyone did, and stuffed his Economics textbook and binder into his messenger bag.

* * *

He stood outside of the theater, keeping a sharp eye out for her.

He then saw a flash of her smooth, dark skin tone and matching chocolate colored ponytail. She was standing with two other girls from her class. She had a small frown on her face, but she seemed to try to make it look like her usual mouth form but, her red eyes were giving her true mood away. The girls she was standing with seemed to be concerned for her; one giving her a smile and the other one who seemed to be a little mad about something that wasn't her. The mad girl then focused her angry eyes at him and leaned toward her ear. Her blue orbs widened as she looked up and saw him staring back at her. As he made his way toward her direction, she tried to hurry into the theatre to get away from him but, bumped into a solid object.

The same senior that she bumped into during lunch turned around. "Oh, there you are Korra. Would you like to sit with me?" He asked as he leaned down to her level.

The crowd of students began to noticeably shirk and disappear.

He then caught up to the two. "Tahno what are you doing?" He asked with hatred filling his tone.

"What does it look like? I'm going to into the theater with Korra. Why don't you go sit with Asami? I think I saw her walk in the other door." Tahno curled his lips up into a smile he hated and began to walk her into the theater.

"You're not sitting with Korra, she's my girlfriend." He stated as the anger in him rose as he saw Tahno snake his arm around her shoulders.

"Not anymore." Tahno said in a sing-song voice as he turned his head around. "In case you didn't know, girls hate cheaters."

"I didn't cheat! Come on, Korra you have to believe me!" He said in a frustrated tone.

She wanted to turn around and confront him about her feeling, but she saw her principal walk toward where they were. She quickly brushed Tahno's arm off of her and walked into the theater, feeling the eyes of her principal watch her as they passed each other.

"Boys get to a seat now. I would like to finish this assembly as quickly as I can." The principal of their school stated.

The two boys looked around and notice that they were the only students who haven't walked into the theater yet.

"We're terribly sorry Ms. Beifong. We just got caught up in our little conversation." Tahno explained with a smile. He then began to walk into the theater.

Ms. Beifong watched Tahno walk off and then turned to him to still see him standing in the hallway. "Well?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

He looked at her with his usual angry golden eyes. "Sorry ma'am." He then began to walk into the theater.

* * *

Feedback is greatly loved.


	3. Laughing

_**Laughing.**_

He didn't get why everyone seemed to be so happy at the end of the school day, he couldn't help but feel uneasy. He couldn't keep his head still as it kept whipping from side to side, looking for her. After the assembly, he tried to ambush her at the door but the crowd of impatient students kept pushing and shoving him out, making him lose his site of her.

He was leaning against the wall outside the front door of his school with his arms crossed and impatient obviously written all over his face. His eyes were being kept busy with looking out for when she walked out.

"Hey Mako, what was that assembly about?" He heard a familiar voice say from behind him.

"It was just the junior, senior prom info stuff; nothing that would concern you Bolin since you're not going." He said to his brother without looking at him.

Bolin gave him a pout. "What do you mean I'm not going? For all I know I could get asked out by a junior or senior tomorrow. In case you have forgotten Mako, the ladies here love me."

"Ya that might be true, but I don't care. I'm your older brother; you're a sophomore, so you're not going to prom till next year." He said to his little brother with his usual, parent-like tone.

Bolin looked at his brother with a shocked and hurt face. "But you let me go last year. Why can't I go this year?"

"Do you not remember the fight that almost started because of you?" He responded sternly, still keeping his sights on the lookout for her.

"It's not my fault that four girls wanted to slow dance with me at once." Bolin said with a shrug.

He rolled his eyes at his brother's innocence.

"So, did you find Korra during the assembly?" Bolin asked with caution.

He instantly plastered an angry look on his face; making his brother jump back and shield himself. "No." He said with a stern, and an obviously angry tone. "Tahno got in the way. I was so close, but he decided to come out of nowhere and start being all buddy, buddy with her. You have no idea how badly I wanted to burn his arm off of her during the assembly."

Bolin started to see his brother's hands steam. "Mako, you might want to calm down. You're going to burn yourself." He warned his brother.

He snaked his hands deep into his pockets. As he adjusted his eyes to his surroundings, something caught their attention that angered them again. He pulled his hands out of his pockets and dropped them by his sides and began walking toward the thing that angered his eyes so.

Bolin instantly caught on to what was going on with his brother. He ran in front of him and spread his arms out wide. "Mako, don't do anything rash. If you get in a fight with Tahno, Toza and Ms. Beifong will personally bury you and the scouts from those high up colleges won't want to give you Pro-Bending scholarships."

He looked down at his little brother with annoyance. "I'm not going to fight him. I'm just going to find out what his game is." He then pushed past Bolin and began walking toward Tahno again.

Tahno was standing with his little group of followers on the other side of the school entrance, having his smug like mask on as usual. He focused his eyes toward him and gave the angry boy his smug like smile.

"Can I help you Mako?" Tahno asked with a hint of arrogance in his tone.

"Ya, you can." He snapped back. "What's your game with Korra? Why are you all of a sudden being nice to her?"

Tahno's followers somehow surrounded the two senior boys.

"Why, I'm just being nice to her. Its common sense that a girl would be heartbroken after finding out that her boyfriend cheated on her, and then she would go in search for comfort. I was just saving her the search and went ahead and provided the comfort she needed." Tahno explained as he used his smile to raise his anger.

He clenched his fist. "I didn't cheat on Korra. Asami kissed me; I never had any interest in her." He tried to explain.

"That's what a cheater would say." Tahno laughed as he curled his mouth into the smile that pushed his anger over the edge.

Fire lit up his hands, and he flung a punch at the arrogant teen. Tahno quick took some water out of one of his follower's water bottles and drenched the flame before reaching him.

"Hey, cool it hot head!" Tahno shouted in anger.

"Promise to stay away from Korra and I won't do it again!" He shouted back as he pointed an angry finger at Tahno.

Tahno gave him a look, as if asking if he was stupid. "Are you serious? Why should I, let you, tell me what to do?"

"Because I can burn you bad enough so that no one will be able to recognize you." He snapped back, anger obviously taking over his tone.

"Well then." Tahno said with his smug like smile appearing on his face. "Go for it."

Tahno then made some of the water he flung seconds before rise from the ground and turn into on big ball of water. He then pushed his arm out and made the ball of water turn into a number of little icy spikes and fly toward his opponent. At the same time he relit his hands with fire and threw two punches toward Tahno, mainly his head.

Before the two elements met, a huge wall of earth shot up from the ground. After that slight millisecond of action, the fire blast and water needles smashed into the dense wall.

He turned back toward his brother with a questioned look on his face. His greened eyed brother shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, telling him that he wasn't the one who made the wall appear.

"Tahno, Mako, my office, now!" The stern voice of their principal screamed from the front door.

* * *

Feedback is greatly loved.


	4. Annoyance

_**Annoyance.**_

He couldn't help but feel that while he sat next the pompous teen and listen to his principal talk on the phone.

"Yes, I have them in my office right now… Yes, please come right away… Thank you." His principal said sternly and then put the phone back down on its receiver. She then took a seat in big chair behind her desk and tangled her fingers together as her elbows rested on the big wooden desk. "I don't find this as a surprise. Usually when I get on to two people, I end up seeing them in my office later the same day. Also, you two have never really gotten along."

His principal went quiet for a few moments to let the two boys think. The only sound that was going through the room was the ticking noise from desk clock.

She then decided to end the silence. "Do you two know the first rule in the school's handbook?"

The two senior class boys nodded their heads.

"Do you mind telling me that rule?" The boys' principal said as she gestured her hand toward them.

"No bending whatsoever, on school grounds during or after school." Both of the boys said in unison.

Their school principal leaned back in her chair. "That's correct. I was beginning to wonder if you two knew that or not, since you both of have been going here for all your four years of High School. Now for your punishment, you two are to serve a month's worth of detention. You can chose to either go during lunch or after school, your choice. But, if this happens again, it'll be two month of ISS for the both of you."

"What?" The arrogant boy next to him said in surprise. "Why am I getting the same punishment as Hot Head over there?" He then pointed a finger toward the growing angry Firebender. "He's the one started the whole thing!"

"Yes, but you continued it Tahno. Do you think I didn't see the whole thing? It was right in front of the Main Office window." Tahno's principal said with a raised eyebrow.

"But Ms. Beifong-"

"If you keep at it Tahno, I'll add another week to your detention." Ms. Beifong threatened.

He quietly let out a small chuckle, but it wasn't quiet enough to not be heard by his principal.

Ms. Beifong turned her attention toward him. "Do you want an extra week too Mako?"

He snapped his attention toward her. "Uh no ma'am, I'm sorry."

He heard the door to Ms. Beifong's office close. He turned around to see his Pro-Bending coach and his usual angry expression, only it looked even angrier than usual. He quickly turned back around toward Ms. Beifong's desk and sunk in his seat.

_Crap! I'm dead now._

"Hello Toza, nice of you to join us." Ms. Beifong said very calmly.

"Did you already give these two idiots their punishment?" Toza said in a grouchy tone.

"Yes, a month's worth of detention, lunch or after school, their choice." Ms. Beifong responded.

The conversation seemed like it was an everyday conversation between the two educators. Toza took in a deep breath and then stared at the two senior boys. Both of them seemed to slightly jump from seeing their coach's angry glare.

"Ok then. Tahno, Mako since you two like to fight against each other so much then you two are now sparing partners for practices for this year's Pro-Bending season." Both boys began to protest against the punishment but were stopped when their coach raised his hand up to them. "Also, you two are to set up before and clean up after all the practices this season."

"But Toza, you know I can't stay late. Bolin always gets into trouble when he walks home alone." He protested.

"Oh sure Hot Head, through your little brother into this why don't you." Tahno taunted, receiving an angry glare from him.

"You should've thought about that before getting in a fight Mako. Also, for you last punishment, you two are benched from the first five games of the season." Tazo said sternly.

"What?" Both boys shouted as they stood up from their seats.

"Ok, Toza that going too far! I have scouts coming in to watch me during the first few matches! I have to compete!" Tahno shouted in protest.

"Same here! You know I need those scholarships since moneys tight with me and Bolin!" He protested along with Tahno.

"I don't care! You two were the ones who decided to use your bending for fighting each other! That is all, I don't want to hear any more complaining from you two or else I'll bench you two from more matches!" Toza then stomped out of Ms. Beifong's office.

* * *

His little brother's ears perked as he heard footsteps walk in his direction. He looked up and saw a familiar person walk toward the front door to leave.

"Korra!" His little brother shouted as he ran toward her.

She stopped at the door and looked at the green eyed boy running toward her. "Oh, hey Bolin." She replied with little enthusiasm and a light wave.

"Mako's been looking everywhere for you! Where have you been?" Bolin asked with his usual excited tone.

"I've been staying away from him. Also, Tahno won't leave me alone whenever I'm alone, so I've been hiding out in the bathroom and my classes most of the time." She explained as she fixed her strap to her tan colored messenger bag.

"Well, can you please wait here with me? Mako really wants to explain himself to you, so please?" Bolin begged.

She let out a long sigh. "Sorry Bo, but I really don't want to talk to him. I overheard one of Asami's friends when I was hiding from Tahno, she said that Mako and Asami have been showing that they like each other a lot lately; they were even talking about going to the same college. And you know, if you think about it, it' really dumb for him to like me more than Asami. She's really pretty, in his class, and she's known him longer than I have. I just met him my second month here, I'm a total tomboy, and when he graduates I'll still be here. Besides he's a total idiot."

Bolin raised an eyebrow at her last statement. "What do you mean by that?"

She focused her blue eyes at his little brother. "I saw the fight and one of Tahno's little followers told me what it was about. Whatever punishment Toza and Ms. Beifong gives those two, they'll deserve it. You can tell Mako that I really hate guys that get in stupid fights like that." She then pushed open the front door and stormed off.

* * *

He quietly walked toward the front of the school after receiving his endless list of punishments. When he reached the front door, he noticed that his brother was waiting for him.

"Hey Bo." He said in a dull tone.

"Hey Mako. So, how much trouble are you in?" Bolin asked with the same dull tone.

He sighed and covered his face with his hand. "I have detention for a month, I have to set up before and clean up after practices, I'm benched from the first five matches, and Tahno's my new sparring partner." He pushed his hand through his hair as he said his last punishment.

"Tahno's your new sparring partner? That's got to suck. But, I hate to say it; I think Korra would be happy with that one." Bolin said.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, while you were in Ms. Beifongs office I found Korra and we kind of talked. She saw the fight and she's really mad with you." Bolin said as he scratched his head.

He slammed both of his hands onto his face and groaned in anger. "Today is just not my day!" He then took in a couple of deep breaths and thought for a moment. "Ok Bo, this is what we're going to do. I'm going to walk you home, and then I'm going over to Korra's to talk this over with her."

"I can walk myself home Mako. I'm sixteen." Bolin said in protest.

"Last time I let you walk home by yourself, the cops called me." He said as he looked down at his brother.

Bolin put an 'I'm sorry' smile on his face. "I already said I was sorry. Besides, I didn't know Shady Shin was going to shoplift."

He introduced his face to the palm of his hand."Bo, there's a reason why they him Shady Shin."

* * *

Feedback is greatly loved.


	5. Tired

_**Tired.**_

All the drama she experienced in one day just drained all the energy out of her.

She was so tired that, at the moment, she didn't care if she fell asleep on the sidewalk she was walking on right then and there.

As she approached the home of her guardian and his family, she was surprised to still see a car in the driveway. She was used to coming home to no one.

_Maybe Tenzin came back early from his business trip._ She thought to herself as she stared at the car as she walked up the small, paved way to the front door steps.

Before opening the front door, it swung open and she was met with her guardian's wife.

"Oh, Korra you're here. Good, now I don't have to take Meelo with me." Her guardian's wife said with a slight laugh in her tone. "You mind looking after Meelo for me while I go get Jinora and Ikki from school and get some groceries?"

"Sure Pema. What is he doing now?" She asked as she walked in and placed her school bag at the stairs that were near the front door.

"He was chasing after Naga last time I checked." Pema said as she pointed toward the living room doorway and formed a tired frown on her face.

"What?" She said in shock before running toward the living room.

"Bye Korra, have fun! Meelo, behave yourself while I'm gone!" Pema shouted before closing the door.

When she arrived in the living room, she found the young five-year-old child to be sitting on her white, Kishu dog's back, acting like she was a horse.

"Come on Naga! Giddy up!" Meelo yelled as he pulled on the dog's ears.

A tired sigh passed her lips when she met eyes with her pet from home. She then walked over to Meelo and picked him up and off her friend.

"Hey, what gives? Put me down Korra!" Meelo shouted as he tried to push his now babysitter away.

She let go of the fiver-year-old and let him Airbend himself away. When he landed on the nearby couch arm, a staring contest began between the two. She rested her fist on her left hip and pushed out her bottom lip.

"Meelo, how many times do I have to tell you? Naga is not a horse, you can't ride her." She lectured to the small boy as she gestured at her friend.

Meelo crossed his arms and feel back on the couch cushion. "Where did mamma go?" He asked as he looked around the room.

"She went to go pick up your sisters and get some groceries." She replied as she sat on the other side of the couch and began to change the channels on the television.

Before finally giving up and putting the television back on the kid show Meelo was watching, she heard a knock at the door.

"I'll be right back, Meelo." She said as she got up from her seat. She then stopped right in front of his view from the television. "And no riding Naga; you got that?" She said as she pointed an angry finger at the five-year-old.

"Ok, I won't ride Naga." Meelo responded as he tried to see the television.

She rolled her eyes as she began to walk off. As she approached the door, the mysterious person kept knocking and ringing the door bell very impatiently.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" She shouted as she walked up to the door. Even after her notice to the guest, they continued to knock on the door and ring the doorbell. She gripped onto the door knob with anger filling her hand, and then forcefully pulled the door open. "I said I was coming!" She yelled at the person. Her face quickly went from anger to annoyance when she saw who was behind the door.

"Korra, look you have to listen to me. Please just give me two minutes to explain." He begged in a hurry, in fear that she won't listen.

His fear was proven true when she instantly slammed the door in his face.

He jumped back in surprise as the door hit the frame hard. "Come on Korra, just listen to me!" He shouted as he banged on the door in anger.

She walked back to the living room, letting him yell and bang on the door for as long as he wanted. She angrily made it to the couch and sat down back in her spot.

"Who's at the door?" Meelo demanded as he stood up on the couch cushion.

"Just an annoying Firebender; ignore him." Korra said as she pushed out her bottom lip and crossed her arms.

Meelo tuned his hearing on the banging and yelling coming from the front door and realized who she was talking about. "But, that's Mako. Why aren't you letting him? He's cool."

She sat there in anger until an idea popped in her head and made her grin and mischievous grin. "Hey Meelo want to play a game?" She asked the five-year-old with a sneaky tone.

"Sure! What's the game called?" The young Airbender asked excitingly.

* * *

"Korra, come on! Open the door and listen to me!" He yelled for the umpteenth time. His fist started to hurt from knocking and banging on the door so much. After taking a few deep breaths, he decided to give up. After taking a break he realized that if he wanted to be heard, he couldn't give up.

He rang the door bell a couple of times to show that he wasn't giving up. After probably the twentieth time of ringing the door bell, he finally saw the door knob move. He moved his finger away from the door and watched as it opened. When the door was fully open, he didn't see anyone at the door, just the stairs leading to the second floor of the house.

"Down here." He heard a young voice scream at him.

He looked down and saw the youngest child of her guardian's family.

"Oh, Meelo can you get Korra for me please; or at least let me in? I need to talk to her." He begged as he bent down to Meelo's eye level.

The five-year-old shook his head from side-to-side. "Nope, sorry Mako no can do. Me and Korra are playing a game right now."

He raised one of his eyebrows at the child. "What kind of game?"

"Korra called it 'Attack the Fire Nation'. I asked her what the name meant, but she said I would learn about in school when I'm older. But anyway, Korra said that to play the game, I'm not allowed to let any Firebenders in the house at all, or I have to go to time out." Meelo tried to explain but was interrupted when she started to yell to him.

"Meelo what did I say?" She yelled from the living room, reminding Meelo of what he was told to do.

"Oh ya, sorry Mako, but you're a Firebender. So, you're not allowed to come in." Meelo said as his memory caught up to him. The young boy then turned his back to him and bent over.

_What is this kid doing?_

Meelo then forced a strong wind out of his backside that shot right in his face, pushing him all the way back from the front door. He slammed his back against a small wall that lined the sidewalk across the street and stayed pinned against it till the strong wind died down.

"Sorry about that Mako, it was part of the game! See you later!" Meelo yelled before pushing his family's front door closed.

He sat there on the other said of the street and just stared at the house across from him. He then looked down and pulled his shirt collar up to his nose and sniffed it. He jumped back after smelling his shirt collar and his face cringed.

"What did she feed that kid?" He asked himself.

* * *

Feedback is greatly loved.


	6. Empty

**A/N (7-3-12 11:43): Ok, so I've been getting some reviews from people who are a little confused on how to read the story. Here's how I'm writing this, I thought of this new way to write stories where I will never mention the main character's names unless they are spoken. So, since this story is about Korra and Mako I will never mention their names in the descriptions unless they are spoken. I hope that clears things up, I'm sorry that I'm a complicated writer. Also, I have a tendancy to write out what I imagen in my head and not decribe it well and when I read over it to edit, I don't catch the poor descriptions. Again, I'm sorry that I'm a very confusing writer.**

* * *

**A/N (7-3-12 1:30 pm): Ok, here's something else I think I need to add to this after recieving few more comments on this chapter that I'm getting on here and DeviantART. IT HAS ONLY BEEN ONE (1) FULL DAY IN THIS STORY! This chapter just began the second day. So, since the second day has started in this chapter, Korra is not being a stubborn child by not forgiving them. It's only been for two day so far for God's sake. So please, think before you review/comment on Korra's attitude. I don't mean to sound mean, but I just thought that this needed to be said.**

* * *

_**Empty.**_

That's what his body felt like as he walked into his Chemistry class and swung his messenger bag under his assigned lab table.

_Korra's not going to school today. Mom said that she had an upset stomach this morning._

The phrase that her guardian's youngest daughter told him this morning when he went by to walk her to school, like usual, kept replaying in his head like a broken record. He knew that the reason behind her absence was a lie. She wasn't there because she didn't want to deal with him chasing her down again. He was really tired from staying up most of the night calling her cell phone and thinking of how he could catch her and explain himself most of the night.

He rubbed his tired eyes with his thumb and index finger as he frustratingly groaned. _What am I going to do now?_ He tiredly thought. He wanted the day to be over with already so that he can go home and sleep.

* * *

"Here you go Meelo." She said as she placed a bowl of cereal in front of the five year old Airbender.

The young child looked up at her with his big blue-grey eyes. "Can I eat this while watching Spongebob?"

She raised one of her chocolate colored eyebrows at him. "You know Pema doesn't like it when you eat in the living room. Besides you always make a mess when you eat and I hate cleaning."

"Ok then," Meelo said as he looked down at his swinging legs. "I guess I'll tell daddy that you skipped school today."

She jumped when the five year olds' comment reached her ears. She then stooped her shoulders in defeat. "Ok fine, but for only one episode."

Meelo instantly cheered in joy and ran out of the dining room to the living room with his bowl of cereal.

Just as she began to hear, what she thought was the most annoying theme song in the world, the door bell rang.

"Meelo turn that down!" She shouted as she walked up to the front door.

She peeked out the side window to catch a glimpse of who was outside. She let out an annoyed groan as she let the light yellow fabric cover up the window and placed her hand on the door knob. After opening the door, she leaned against the door frame and put an unimpressed frown on her face.

"What do you want?" She asked the guest in a harsh tone.

The visitor jumped at her tone. They had long, wavy, raven black hair pulled back in an effortless ponytail. She griped on to her purse straps that were swung over her right shoulder as she exhaled a long breath.

"Good morning Korra. Bolin texted me, saying that Mako told him that you weren't feeling good this morning. So, he wanted me to come by and check on you." The raven haired beauty said with a light and shaky wave.

She raised an angry eyebrow at the girl. "That's crap. Bolin's smart enough to know that you and Mako would be the last people I would want to see right now. So get lost Asami." She began to close the door.

Asami held the door open with her manicured hand. "Look, I know what I did was wrong, and I am really sorry that I hurt you and Mako's relationship. I don't even know why I did what I did. I mean, I supported you two ever since you started dating, and still do. I guess what got to me was what my friends kept telling me, that they thought I would be better with Mako instead of you. I never agreed or disagreed with them, but I do know what I did was wrong and I'm really, really sorry. Just, stop taking your anger out on Mako. If there's anyone you should be mad at is me, no one else."

She stared at Asami's pleading face intensely. "Asami, get lost or I will take my anger out on you and that pretty little face of yours will be black and blue."

Asami jumped in fear at the threat, she was beginning to regret what she said about letting her once friend take her anger out on her.

"Korra what's with all the noise? I can't hear Spongebob with all this yelling!" Meelo said demandingly as he walked to the front door. He looked up at who his babysitter was talking to. "Hey, you're pretty. Can I play with your hair?" Meelo asked Asami with a huge grin and he held his hands up.

"She was just leaving Meelo go back to the living room." She said as she began to close the door.

Meelo did what he was told and angrily walked back to the living room.

"Korra wait." Asami said quickly before the dark skinned girl could close the door. "Korra, I know what I did was unforgivable but I really don't want to lose you as my friend. You're the only person that I don't have to put on this mask that hides who I am when I'm around you. Most of my other friends think I'm weird because I like to race and work on cars and watch sports and take kickboxing classes, but you don't. I really don't want to lose you as a friend. Please, don't stay mad at for a stupid thing I did."

She looked at her begging friend. "Asami, just go away." She said as she closed the door.

She lightly exhaled as she leaned against the closed front door. A tear quietly ran down her cheek as she slid down the door and sat on the floor. She hugged her legs in close to her chest and began to silently cry.

She felt a small hand then touch the top of her head. She snapped her head up and saw the blue-grey eyed five year old looking at her.

"Korra are you ok?" Meelo asked.

"I don't know." She said as she wiped away a few tear trails. "Meelo, sometimes I wish I never moved here."

* * *

Feedback is greatly loved.


	7. Pain

_**Pain.**_

First on his chest and then his rear.

He was knocked on the ground by a flying earth disc that an Earthbender he was sparing with threw. As the pain in his chest calmed a little he took a deep breath before sitting up and placing his head in his hand.

"Mako, what's wrong with you?! Keep your eyes open! You might not be playing in the first match, but you still have to practice like you are!" His coach yelled at him.

He couldn't help but slightly sink his head down between his shoulders. He could see his brother on one side of the room looking at him concernedly. And then, on the other side, he saw her completely ignoring what was happening. She was continuing on with making water flow in a circle with a certain annoying Waterbender, who seemed to be saying something to her. He groaned as he pushed himself up and resumed his stance.

"No Mako. You're done for the day." His coach said quickly after he stood. "Go hit the shower, and then start cleaning." His coach then motioned for the Earthbender he was fighting earlier to follow him somewhere in the gym.

He hung his head after taking his helmet off. He soon felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw his brother's green eyes staring at him.

"Mako, are you ok?" His brother asked him.

"I'm fine Bolin. I just took a lot of test today; my mind must be a little scrambled." He said as he ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't help but look at her out of the corner of his eyes. His anger began to rise as he saw the snobby Waterbender snake his arm around her shoulders.

Bolin followed the direction his brother's eyes were looking and saw what he saw. "Don't pay attention to him Mako. Tahno knows what to do to press your buttons. Besides, Korra's not enjoying it just to tell you. She's told me countless of times of how she hides from Tahno every times she sees him walking toward her direction."

He couldn't believe that she's been ignoring him for a week now. He's still surprised how much his phone bill was from all the calls he made to her. He found out that his little brother and Asami, the one who started it all, were trying to get her to listen to him, even for a minute. But, she was too stubborn to listen. He knew that she's been hurt before, so he feels horrible for hurting her again.

"I'm going to the showers." He said as he walked away.

* * *

Practice was over and the gym was empty and back to its original look. She was sitting on the bottom bleacher, putting her practice padding in her duffle bag.

"Well, well, well. I'm surprised to see you here this late Korra. Were you waiting for me?" A chilling voice said from a distance from her.

"No Tahno, go away." She responded sternly as she stared him down out of the corner of her eyes.

Tahno walked up closer to her. "Why should I? Besides, why are you here this late anyway? The only other people who are here are myself and that cheating ex-boyfriend of yours. You know, if you want, I'll walk you home. We Waterbenders have to stick together and a pretty girl like you shouldn't be walking around by yourself."

She grabbed her duffle bag and began to walk off. "Get lost Tahno."

Tahno then caught up with her and draped his arm around her shoulders. "Come on, I don't mind walking you home. Besides, I just want to cheer you up; you seemed really down today during practice."

She held on tight to her duffle bag straps. "Can't you take a hint? Get off me and go away." She practically shouted as she swung her bag at his stomach. "You keep saying you want to make me feel better after all the crap I've gone through, yet you don't listen to me when I tell you I want to be left alone. Why do you think I've barely gone to school this past week? It's because I was trying to get away from you. You're a hopeless idiot who gives all Waterbenders a bad name because you abuse the skill. Spirits, if I knew that there was going to be someone like you at this school; I would've never transferred here. This past week has been nothing but a living hell because of you." She was out of breath from her outburst and expressed a pure hatred toward her teammate.

Tahno stared her down after her outburst.

After catching her breath, she decided to say one final thing. "And stop saying hateful things about Mako. He's not my ex-boyfriend, we never officially broke up. Also, he's a _way_ better man than you would ever be. Unlike you, Tahno, Mako gives me space when I ask for it. Ya, sure he can be a little annoying sometimes, but not to the point to where I want to punch him like where you are. So, in all honesty, if I had to choose between spending a day with either you or Mako; I would choose Mako in a heartbeat. So, I guess where my little rant here is going is to tell you to leave me alone and never speak to me. I've tried to be patient and kind, hoping that this would just blow over and you would leave me alone. But, I guess not. I'm never going to turn into one of your annoying groupies Tahno, so give up." She was practically pleading with him. "Tahno, I really don't want this to come out as if I hate you; I just don't won't to get involved with you. I'm sorry, but this was just my last resort that came to my mind to get my point across to you." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from Tahno.

Tahno flipped his bangs out of his face and self-centeredly huffed. "You're just as annoying as those stupid brothers you hang out with." Tahno then turned and walked out of the gym.

She waited till she heard the gym door close to speak again. She slightly turned her head toward the person behind her. "Stop calling and texting me all the time Mako, I had to turn off my phone and hide it just so I wouldn't get annoyed by the ringing. I have something I want to talk to you about face-to-face, so meet me in the park at our spot tomorrow after school." She then walked toward the gym doors and left.

He stood there, eyes wide open, and watched as she left.

* * *

Feedback is greatly loved.


	8. Cold

_**Cold.**_

He forgot how cold the weather was becoming.

He kept heating up his hands little by little as he kept them hidden in his Varsity jacket pockets. Half of him was excited that she was actually got to hear him out, but the other half was nervous about what she wanted to talk about. She seemed really off and serious to him when he watched her yell at the pompous Waterbender, Tahno, and then told him to meet her here.

_I wonder what Korra wants to talk about. Maybe she's going to hear me out and then tell me what she thought. Or, maybe she just wants to forget about it and have this be like a little date, makes sense since we're at our spot._ He looked up at the Maple Tree that he was standing under. _Or, maybe she wants to yell at me like she did with Tahno yesterday. What if she wants to break up with me?_ He leaned against the Maple Tree and stared down at his black Converse shoes. _I wouldn't be surprised if she did. After kissing Asami and bugging her nonstop, I don't deserve to be with her. I'm horrible._

As his thoughts began to gloom, a familiar sound caught his attention.

Running up to him was a happy-go-lucky white Kishu dog. He knelt down and opened his arms and allowed the dog to jump on him and lick his face. "It's good to see you too Naga." He lightly pushed Naga off him and looked up to see her solemnly walking up; her free hand in her hoodie pocket –he instantly knew that that wasn't a good sign. He stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Hey Korra." He said when she stopped in front of him, keeping her eyes pointed downward.

She mumbled out a 'Hey' and then pulled her hand out of her hoodie pocket and awkwardly pointed over to a nearby bench. "Can we sit?"

He nodded his head and walked toward the bench with her, Naga following them from behind.

There was a short silence after they sat on the bench. The park seemed to be empty today, which made his thoughts of a possible break up grow. She took a deep breath and decided to speak.

"Thanks for coming." She quietly said.

His senses perked when he heard how soft and quiet her voice was. He changed his position from leaning back on the bench – arms draped over the back – to one where he was resting his elbows on his knees – giving him a chance to see her face better. Her face was solemn; her usual expression was nowhere to be found. "What did you want to talk about with me? Are you ok?" He was really worried for her whenever she wasn't happy.

She turned her head away from him and petted Naga's head before she lied down at her owner's feet. "Well, I'm not mad at you for kissing Asami anymore. I got over it that first day I skipped school. I know you feel really bad for doing it, that's all you said in your text and voicemail messages you sent me. I'm sorry for ignoring you the whole time, I've just been thinking about a lot of things lately; mainly about us."

He leaned in closer to her and lightly placed his hand on her back. "What about us?"

She looked at him out the corner of her eyes. She missed having him around to comfort her, his warm touch always made her feel safe somehow. "Well, after this year, you're going to graduate. And then after the summer, you're going to college to Spirits know where, and I'm going to go back to that stupid school. I mean, with all that's going to happen later on, do we really need to get back together. When you're gone the only thing that would keep us together would be phone calls and text messages. Also, when you're in college you're going to be in a different atmosphere. There's going to be a chance that you'll get bored of being with me since I'll still be in High School. What if you find me a little immature for you?"

"Korra that's crazy." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. "I would never find you too immature; that's what I love about you. It's when you act serious is when I worry." A small smile cracked on her face, but quickly faded. "Korra, I love your childish attitude. Whenever I see you smile it brightens up my day, no matter how bad it's been. There's no way I can imagine my life without you."

"But what if while you're in college, you start to forget about me and find someone else?" She interrupted him. The idea of him finding someone else while at college was the main thing on her mind. She didn't want to believe it as a possibility, but it was.

"I'm never going to forget you Korra. And, yes I'm going to meet new people when I go off to college, but they won't be anything compared to you. It's like what Bolin said; you're one of a kind." He looked down at her with smiling gold eyes. She shyly stared up at him without moving her head. She hated to get compliments form him; she always got embarrassed whenever he gave her one.

She snapped her blue eyes away from him and stood up from the bench. "Well, it's getting late. I should be getting Naga back home." She said to change the subject – like she usually would in that situation.

He stood up and shoved his hands back into his jacket pockets. "Korra, you're running away again."

"I am not!" She snapped and then poked her bottom lip out.

"Yes you are." He responded before giving her a kiss on her forehead.

He quietly looked down at her after he pulled away from her forehead. "So, does this mean we're back together?"

She stepped closer to him and dug out one of his hands from his pocket. She entwined her fingers with his and smiled up at him. "Like I said yesterday, we never officially broke up. We were never apart."

He pulled his hand out of her grasp and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I thought so." He said before he leaned in kissed her cheek.

* * *

Feedback is greatly loved.

* * *

**A/N:**** Thank y'all for your awesome feedback you gave through out this whole series. I'm sorry to say that this series is over, but there will be a continuation of this series later on. I hope you've enjoyed this series as much as I enjoyed writing it. So, _"Keep Calm, and MAKORRA On"._**


	9. Next Series

The next part of MAKORRA: Take A Bow is up now. Th story is called _**MAKORRA: The Next**__**Step**_.

I hope you enjoy.


End file.
